The Lyrics of a Song (Reader x Jack)
by annachan.cx
Summary: You were different, a nerd in the death realm. Everyone was so pretty and perfect while you were dull, and mean and nerdy. You were lord deaths daughter, little did you know everything would change when you fell into a magical portal.


Hallo mah niglets! I bring you Punky!Shinigami!Reader x Jack Frost

Shinigami means 'Grim Reaper' In Japanese #AnimeLogic

You were, different, from the others around you in the shinigami world, despite what most thought, the shinigami world was very colorful. All the other teens wore cute, colorful and pretty clothes, while you wore black skinny jeans, [F/C] knee high converse and a punk band shirt and many assorted bracelets with band names and punkish things on them. You had very pale skin ((A/N: Unless you are black, then you have beautiful light brown skin)) and had the geeky type glasses that are like movie theater ones but real, they had black temples with {F/C] rims. You were more of a mute, and disliked being social. You played the guitar and sang quite well. You were lord deaths daughter, crazy right? But something was about to happen to change your whole life.

You were walking to school in your usual punk attire when, you fall through a hole, you just, screamed, until you hit the floor on you're bum with a 'ooph' then, you realized something, this was like Santa's workshop, the tales about this place you heard as a kid, then a man who looked exactly like Santa Claus look at you curiously.

"Hello." You said dully, you rarely showed any emotion.

"How did you get here miss? You look mortal..." The man said.

"Idiot, I'm the reaper princess. And a hole or some sort of portal..." You hissed. Silence flooded the room as the man called the others. They huddled in a circle and began whispering to each other. You groaned in annoyance. Seriously, why me? The man spoke up.

"There is no other way back, what ever portal or whatever closed and Bunnymund cannot make wholes to that particular dimension. Woud you like to stay here with us, we actually need some help..." He said as he explained about Pitch Black and so on.

"Yeah whatever, I'll join your cause..."

"Welcome, to the gaurdians." a guy, your age with silver hair said to you happily. You looked into his direction with your dull [E/C] eyes.

"Yeah whatever." You said dully, as usual. Ugh, you hated socialness.

Time skip brought to you by a fat man in a red suit.

You got to know the guardians abit better. They were not mean, but Bunnymund could be a grouch at times...

You were looking at a guitar, it was a [F/C] acoustic. North caught you looking.

"Do you know how to play?" North asked.

"Yeah.." You said.

"Will you play something for us?" North asked as the others gathered.

"I guess..." You said as you carefully picked it up.

"What are you going to play?" Jack asked.

"Uhmm, one of my favorite songs I guess..." you stated as the others got exited.

"You should sing also, it would sound pretty!" Tooth added.

"Err oki..." you said then you began, your [H/L] [H/C] swayed with you as you sang the lyrics and played the guitar.  
**"Stay for tonight**  
**If you want to **  
**I can show you**  
**What my dreams are made of, **  
**as I'm dreaming of your face**  
**I've been away for a long time**  
**Such a long time**  
**And I miss you there**  
**I can't imagine being anywhere else **  
**I can't imagine being anywhere else but here**

**How the hell did you ever pick me?**  
**Honestly, I could sing you a song**  
**But I don't think words can express your beauty **  
**It's singing to me**  
**How the hell did we end up like this?**  
**You bring out the beast in me**  
**I fell in love from the moment we kissed **  
**Since then we've been history**

**They say that love is forever**  
**Your forever is all that I need**  
**Please stay as long as you need**  
**Can't promise that things won't be broken**  
**But I swear that I will never leave**  
**Please stay forever with me**

**It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are**  
**What my dreams are made of**  
**Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep **  
**I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night**  
**As I dream of you**  
**I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love**  
**It could mean everything, everything to me**  
**I can't imagine being anywhere else**

**They say that love is forever **  
**Your forever is all that I need**  
**Please stay as long as you need**  
**Can't promise that things won't be broken**  
**But I swear that I will never leave**  
**Please stay forever with me**

**The way that we are**  
**It's the reason I stay**  
**As long as you're here with me**  
**I know we'll be Ok**  
**The way that we are **  
**It's the reason I stay**  
**As long as you're here with me**  
**I know I'll be Ok**

**They say that love is forever **  
**Your forever is all that I need**  
**Please stay as long as you need**  
**Can't promise that things won't be broken**  
**But I swear that I will never leave**  
**Please stay forever with me**

**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)**  
**They say that love is forever**  
**Your forever is all that I need **  
**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one boy)**  
**Please stay as long as you need**

**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)**  
**Can't promise that things won't be broken**  
**But I swear that I will never leave**  
**(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one boy)**  
**Please stay forever with me~**"

You finished. Tooth had tears in her eyes because how sad the song was and the others were wide eyed. That was the day, that Jack, fell in love with you. You showed your true colors, and, it was amazing. YOU were his first crush.


End file.
